


Hanging by a Moment

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Fighting for your life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Hanging by a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

“Wherever you go, I’ll find you.” The words filled the small tower room even though they weren’t spoken above a whisper. “Don’t think I won’t. There’s no place you can go where you can hide deep enough that I won’t find you. You *know* that.”

//Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started   
Chasing after you//

A shaky sigh was expelled and fingers clenched on the scarred wooden doorframe as their owner paused in their exit. “It won’t do any good. I don’t want you anymore.” The tiny hitch in breath went almost unheard. Almost. “You knew it couldn’t last.”

//I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto//

“No.” Denial made both hands and head shake. “No, I never did. Never.” Fiercely trembling hands reached out in a plea that couldn’t be put into words. “But I’ll believe you if you look in my eyes and tell me that. I won’t leave you alone until you do.”

//I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me//

“Don’t make me do that.” The words were whispered at the floor as the head bowed in pain. “Please. I don’t want to hurt you.” Eyes squeezed shut and forced back tears. “Please. I just want to go, to be left alone.”

//Now I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held on to   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you//

“Then tell me!” The voice was sharp with impatience now, and tinged with fear. “Look at me and tell me that you don’t want me. Tell me that you never loved me.” Hands reached out to close on shaking shoulders and shook hard. “Tell me that what we are isn’t worth a little pain.”

//There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world   
that could change my mind  
There is nothing else...//

Brown eyes caught silver and held. “This is more than pain. This is…everything.”

//Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you//

“Yes.” Fingers gentled and began to caress rather than grip in restraint. “I know.” The fingers moved over cloth and then began to ghost lightly over skin. “So tell me that everything is gone and I’ll believe you.”

//I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move//

She tried, she really did. She looked up into his desperate eyes and opened her mouth but the words wouldn’t come. They stood staring at each other for an age, but she couldn’t make herself say the words. Draco released a shaky sigh of relief. “Can’t do it, can you?” Ginny closed her eyes as tears began to fall and she shook her head dumbly. His own eyes closed in silent thanks for a moment before his arms went around her and pulled her close. 

//I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know//

“You daft cow.” With his body trembling and heart still pounding, he took refuge in insults. “You stupid bloody cow.”

Ginny burrowed closer and held on tight. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“Couldn’t tell them about us?” Draco rested his cheek on the top of her tangled hair and sighed heavily. “I don’t care about that, Gin. There’s no rush.” He stared blindly at the wall. “No one has to know.”

//I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into   
just hanging by a moment here with you...//

Ginny stiffened and then pushed back until he was looking down at her. “Yes they do. *Everyone* has to know if we carry on with this, Draco. That’s the point.” She made herself keep looking at him even when his face flushed with surprise and not a little trepidation. “We have to tell everyone.”

Draco swallowed heavily and then a slow, bright smile spread across his face. “Is that what you want, Gin?”

Ginny blinked at the softness of his eyes and smile and then her own eyes and mouth softened. “Yes. It can’t be any other way.”

Draco’s eyes lit up and he bent his head to kiss her gently on the mouth. “Whatever happens it’s going to be worth it, Ginny.”

//Hanging by a moment here with you//

Ginny kissed him back and whispered, “I know.”


End file.
